1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to digital photography, and in particular, automated means of removing blemish artifacts from de-focused images captured and digitized in a digital process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many problems are caused by dust in particular and blemishes in general on imaging devices in general and digital imaging devices in particular. In the past, two distinct forms of image processing included providing means to detect and locate dust, scratches or similar defects and providing means to remedy the distortions caused by the defects to an image. It is desired to have an advantageous system that combines these functions, and can automatically detect and correct for the effects of dust, scratches and other optical blemishes.
Dust has been a problem in scanning devices for a long time. Various aspects of the scanning process, enhanced by image processing techniques where appropriate, have been employed to provide means for the detection of dust or defects relating to document or image/film scanners. These devices form an image by moving a 1D sensor pixel array across a document platen, or in some cases, the document platen, with document/image is moved in under the sensor array. The physics and implementation of these devices differ significantly from those of a field-based sensor or camera-style device. It is desired particularly to have dust and/or blemish detection and correction techniques for field-based or camera-style acquisition devices.
Image correction has been studied in relation to display devices, output apparatuses such as printers, and digital sensors. Image correction of dust artifacts can be used to recreate missing data, also referred to as in-painting or restoration, or undoing degradation of data, which still remains in the image, also referred to as image enhancement. It is desired to have a system including a digital camera and an external device or apparatus that can facilitate a defect detection and/or correction process involving sophisticated and automated computerized programming techniques.